pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (S&M). Synopsis The battles escalate on Poni Island: Gladion defeats Lighting and meets up with Sun and Hapu, who have a similar-looking flute. Moon and Anabel follow Plumeria and Faba, as the latter tries to reach the altar to fulfill his plan of dominance over the Aether Foundation. In a surprising shock, the Guardian Deities appear and take Sun and Moon to the altar for a sacred ceremony. Chapter Plot Faba looks into the sky, and sees the two Cosmoem. He believes "Lady" Lillie must be nearby, and goes on Claydol to meet up with them. Plumeria does not see Faba, but since she knows where he's headed, she flies on Golbat to the altar. Moon alerts Anabel, who has her call her Pokémon back, and send Snorlax, Weavile and Alakazam to battle the Aether Foundation employees. Immediately afterwards, the two follow Plumeria. Near that place, Hapu comments that the two lights from the Cosmoem have disappeared. Sun is shocked that Hapu could see them at that height, making her annoyed that's what concerns him. Sun admits he does not know what Cosmoem is, so Hapu shows him a picture of one. Sun recognizes it to be Lillie's Nebby, and Hapu adds that it has the power to create holes in the sky. Sun notes that the other Cosmog that Guzma had must've evolved. Hapu believes the two Cosmoem must've went to the altar. She comments that it must've been fate that just as they spoke about the flutes that the two Pokémon appear to go to the altar. On her way, Hapu tells Sun the legend of the emissaries of the sun and moon. Her grandfather told her those two Pokémon came from the crack in the sky. Sun deduces they may be Ultra Beasts; Hapu speaks that the four Guardian Deities appeared and a fierce battle raged on. In the end, the two sides made peace, and the Guardian Deities emitted an aura that protected the two emissaries. However, she is not sure if the legend is true. Sun asks about the flute, and Hapu answers that her grandfather told her to play the flutes at the altar. Sun sees there may be more than just one flute. Just as she is to continue, the Aether Foundation employees surround her and Sun, as they want to hear more. As Hapu exclaims she is an Island Kahuna, Sun wonders who these people are. The employees won't answer their questions, but Hapu intends on telling them nothing, either. Suddenly, Sun warns about Lighting, who swoops down from the sky, and falls down, defeated. Sun is shocked, as he sees Gladion with Lillie and Silvally, who want to know more about the altar, too. The employees get scared upon seeing the lady and the young master, and retreat. Lillie, holding her flute, asks her brother what that was. Hapu and Sun are in shock, as the former sees Lillie's flute, and Sun heard Lillie referring Gladion as her brother. On Ula'ula Island, Nanu came to assist the team in fighting the Ultra Beasts, but is displeased to see the situation has been resolved. Acerola adds that "Gladdy" was super strong. Nanu asks Kukui did the Tapu Bulu appear, but Kukui denies that. Faba gets response from the employees, shocked to hear that the sun and moon emissaries are, in fact, Ultra Beasts. He is displeased to hear that the flutes Hapu and Lillie have had to be brought to the altar, but with the appearance of Gladion, the employees retreated. Thus, he orders everyone to regroup at the altar, while Plumeria, Moon and Anabel overhear him from the canyons. Faba wonders if his instincts were right. The president thought of Cosmog as Pokémon that could open portals, but after obtaining the second Cosmog, he felt that these two Pokémon were related to the fabled legends. He swears he'll take control of the two beings, and use them to control the Ultra Beasts, else the president's desire to make a paradise for the Ultra Beasts will fade away. He resolves to do this, so he can gain the ownership of the company. Aware that he has been followed, Faba sends Bruxish to attack the spies. Bruxish emits a powerful psychic wave, which attacks Moon, Anabel, Salazzle and Plumeria, causing the latter to fall down. Faba exclaims he'll let Plumeria seek her master beyond the portals, once he takes over the organization. However, he also adds he can't promise if Guzma will be alive them. The Aether Foundation employees arrive to Faba, who has them attack Anabel and Moon. He states if he helps her, they could save Guzma sooner. However, he does not care for her choice, and Plumeria starts shaking. Gladion replies to Hapu and Sun that they are siblings and that Lillie is holding a flute. Hapu asks Lillie does she know how to play the flute, or its origins. Lillie does not know any of that, and Hapu cannot play the flute, either. Lillie has Gladion play the flute, who fails and gets annoyed by Sun's remarks. Hapu has Sun play the flute, who admits he has not played a musical instrument in his life. Still, he attempts to play the flute, and succeeds, much to others' shock. Sun replies that his fingers moved on their own, and throws the flute. The flute stops and returns to Sun. Gladion believes the situation has developed to the level beyond a human's comprehension, as he shows the four Guardian Deities, - Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele and Tapu Koko - have arrived. Tapu Lele emits some of its powder, healing Sun's injuries, as he calls Machamp back. Gladion notes that this is even beyond the Ultra Beasts' calamities on the four islands. Tapu Bulu takes Hapu's flute, and the four Pokémon carry Sun away. Hapu, Gladion and Lillie decide to follow him to the altar. Soon, Sun reaches the altar, and notices Moon and Anabel at the stairs. Tapu Koko snatches Moon, and she and Sun are placed at the entrance of the altar, where the two Cosmoem reside. Neither Sun and Moon can understand what is going on, and Moon is given the other flute. She believes that is the flute Faba spoke of, and Sun instructs her to place it at her mouth, for the flute will play itself, and they have to play the flute per the Guardian Deities' will. Moon does so, and Sun plays the flute, too. Moon is amused by the flute, as she feels her fingers and mouth are attuned to the flute, but is uncertain why the Courier is here to play the other flute. Remembering the moment that she gave the Mirage Berry to Tapu Bulu, Moon recalls she did say she and Sun would protect Alola. She thinks this is the way to protect Alola, by playing flutes. Moon tells Sun that they can't randomly play the flutes, and asks of Sun to remember his feelings when they gave Tapu Bulu the berry in Po Town. Sun remembers that, and continues playing the flute. At that moment, the altar starts reacting to this music. Debuts Pokémon *Faba's Claydol *Faba's Bruxish *Anabel's Alakazam *Anabel's Snorlax *Anabel's Weavile *Plumeria's Golbat Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 4 chapters